


Cuddle Pollen

by roe87



Series: Canon Shenanigans [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Prompt: Steve and Bucky in canon verse, one of them hit with pollen that makes the person really affectionate.





	Cuddle Pollen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rinienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/gifts).

> Prompt from the awesome [Rinienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne/works?fandom_id=13907), thank you for prompting me!
> 
> ~~

Steve needed his phone.

Actually, he needed a lot of things, like a bathroom break, a protein snack and a cup of coffee, but he couldn’t get up and get any of those things because he currently had a lapful of Bucky Barnes, and Bucky wouldn’t move or let go of Steve.

It’d happened out in the field that afternoon: the team’s target had used several weird botanical weapons to fight them off before capture, one being a flower spray that’d hit Bucky square in the face. The results were apparently like catnip but for humans, with Bucky dropping his guns and immediately latching onto the closest person to hug. Natasha and Sam had both dodged out of his way, but Steve wasn’t about to dodge his boyfriend, so he let Bucky glomp onto him with all the strength of a supersoldier.

It was probably best it’d been Steve, given that their strength was a match. Steve was able to hold himself up as Bucky clung onto him like a wrestler trying to immobilise his opponent, and nuzzling Steve’s neck.

And that situation hadn’t changed for three hours now.

They’d come back to the compound, Steve carrying Bucky like a bride to be, and gone to the common lounge so he could sit down. Bucky stayed in Steve’s lap, clinging on and humming happily. Steve had asked Sam and Nat to page Wanda or Strange, and ask for assistance.

That’d been over an hour ago, and Steve was getting impatient. Someone could’ve at least brought him a coffee.

His cell phone was just there on the coffee table there, if Steve could reach it. He took one arm off Bucky and leaned forward carefully. Bucky made a grumpy noise, clinging on tighter to Steve.

“Alright, alright,” Steve relented, replacing his arm on Bucky’s back. “Jeez, Buck, at some point I’ll need to go pee.”

Bucky hummed again, holding onto Steve and pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

Steve sighed, staring at his phone.

If only Friday were still installed in the compound, he wouldn’t have any of these problems. Steve figured he should probably try to sweet-talk Tony into installing an AI for the Avengers.

Steve lifted his foot, and slowly pointed his leg up so as not to disturb Bucky, but he was desperate to reach his Goddamn phone.

Then the doors to the lounge slid open and Wanda strolled in with Nat.

Steve withdrew his leg and casually crossed it over the other, pretending he’d just been having a stretch.

“About time,” he grouched.

Nat smiled, but Wanda looked perplexed. “What is the problem?” she asked.

Steve gestured with his eyes to Bucky in his lap.

“Nat showed me the botanical weapon that was used,” Wanda explained. “Its effects wear off within minutes, and I don’t detect anything wrong with either of you right now.”

Steve blinked. “What? But…”

Nat’s smile became a grin. “Busted,” she murmured.

Steve didn’t understand, but then Bucky started vibrating gently and Steve realised he was laughing.

Steve sighed. “Bucky, you jerk.” He got up with a grunt, turned and unceremoniously dropped Bucky onto the couch.

Bucky bounced on the cushions then laid back casually with his hands behind his head, grinning up at Steve. “What? You liked it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This fic originally posted [on my tumblr](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/187673421530/cuddle-pollen).
> 
> Want to [prompt me](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/187647667185/working-on-your-prompts-today-hope-to-post-a)?


End file.
